dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Masked Assassin
A female assassin goes after a dark figure, or.. So she thinks. Transcript (scene opens with a female figure, with a black mast with one red eye on it, standing on the rooftop at night time she seems to be holding a kusarigama.) (The make girl throws one side of the kusarigama. And hits one of two guards in the head). other guard: The fuck!? Hay, who's- (The assassins shows up behind him and pushed him up against a wall) Wha- what's going on? (The assassin glares at him with the one red eye). Guard: Please don't kill me! I- I.. (the assassin simply through him on the ground and walked inside what seemed to be a science facility). (meanwhile, in a dark room, with two figures, one seemed to be the same man from Forest Of Memories. He is watching the girl through a surveillance monitor). dark figure: quite an impressive job, so far. Figure 2: uh, sir? What's the point of this? Dark figure: Must I explain? very well, I cannot come out of this room, I've been bound to it. So, I figured I should send somebody else to do my dirty work. Figure 2: I don't understand. What "dirty work"? Dark figure: (Pulls out a file with a peach colored girl on the cover, who also seems to be the same girl from Forest Of Memories) experiment 1632, or Rita Abens. She is a radioactive and dangerous person, this entire science facility was bolt to keep her under control. The girl will free her for me, whether she knows it or not. Figure 2: then why free her? Dark figure: because she's probably one of the only people capable of capering the girl we want, Don. Figure 2: how do you know she's going to want to help? dark figure: people are easy to manipulate. It won't be hard to convince her. Figure 2: what about the assassin? Why does SHE free her? Dark figure: because, this assassin has been tracking down and destroy my warehouses, so I set a decoy warehouse. I thought it would funny and ironic, to trick her into helping me. Figure 2: Well what about- (the dark figure punches him and knocks him out.) Dark figure: NO MORE QUESTIONS. (Back to the assassin, who is now in the middle of a lab, with 4 scientists in the next room). (She grabs her kusarigama, and ties it around one of the scientist's neck, without the others noticing. She then takes out the second one by kicking him over the head, hard.) Scientist 3: what was that? (turns around to see the last scientist dead.) AHH! (the assassin shows up behind him, and punched him, hard). assassin: (grabs a punch of wires from machinery, and cuts them all with her kusarigama). (A bunch of lights and sirens begin to go off). Assassin: (grabs her kusarigama and runs out of the building. As she's running out, the building explodes, she however keeps running). assassin: (pants) Still haven't found him. (The assassin takes off her mask, revealing to be Don, with her hair loose). Don: But I will. And I'll Stop him. -End (After credits). ("Figure 2" is digging through the rubble of the science facility). Figure 2: Where is she... (A peach colored girl crawls out of the rubble). peach girl: (Coughs) I'm awake? Figure 2: Yes, it seems so. pardon my asking but are you by any chance Rita Abens? Rita: Y- Yes.. Figure 2: come with me. -Real End Category:Episodes